The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Dandopink’.
The new cultivar originated from cross made in a controlled breeding program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female parent is a Petunia variety designated ‘DP200’ (unpatented). The male parent is a Petunia variety of designated ‘VD100’ (unpatented). ‘Dandopink’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cutting of side shoots, was first performed October, 2001 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.